


Twisted Pathways

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a different 'verse than my usual Shattered Glass versions, inspired by Suikoden V OST music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Pathways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



Starscream slipped off the berth, giving Ravage a small pet, getting the catformer to stay quiet. He did not want Soundwave to come up from deep recharge, not after all the help his friend had given him. 

New knowledge ran through Starscream's mind, a base understanding of the communication grid in Iacon City. Soundwave had let Starscream in so deep this time as they 'faced… and Starscream had seen the way. Knowledge they had shared, bringing pieces that Starscream knew together with all that Soundwave had known had led Starscream to see the way.

"Forgive me," he said in the softest decibel he could manage before leaving the room… and Polyhex.

`~`~`~`~`

In the wake of Starscream's willing defection to the Autobots, there were many who cursed his name, but one wondered… and wondered more when the Autobots fell into a civil war. What had Starscream found, what had he known, that allowed him to circumvent Blaster's faction into full-scale war against Prime?

The mangled, broken Seeker wreckage found in the midst of a battlefield meant they would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write more, but the muses are balky. Perhaps, one day, the full story will evolve.


End file.
